The Sun Can't Get Close
by MulitiFandomPersonIGuess
Summary: He watched her from a distance. She was his secret muse. But selfless love knows that not all unrequite love stories end happily. (Rated T Just In Case)


I watched you from a distance,

I watched you glow like the sun,

I was just one of the many things that followed your orbit.

When I met you,

Your melody was stuck in my head.

You were the light in my life,

The beauty that would forever haunt me,

You were supposed to be out of reach,

But close enough to be part of me.

I surrendered to your power,

I've stared at you for hours.

You're the muse to my music,

You've set my heart free.

Your smile was worth anything,

So I let you go,

I allow you to flee out my grasp.

I gave you up to him,

Despite my broken heart's plea,

Because loving you means,

Accepting that the sun never gets close.

Luka looked at the sunset, he wasn't really good with words, but when it came to Marinette, every emotion in him just spilled into the paper when he wrote. He gently folded the paper and placed it in his first guitar. It was special to him; thus, everything special went in there. Marinette was beyond exceptional. She was everything good that the world had to offer personified.

He threw himself onto his bed, his hand still clutching onto the invitation.

It was a wedding invitation, for Marinette and Adrien.

He always knew they'd end up together, but no one told him, the pain would be this suffocating.

Somebody knocked on his door, and his sister's voice called out to him. "Luka, we need to go, the ceremony's gonna start in an hour and we need to pick up Rose and Alix."

"Coming Jules, let me grab my stuff, and we'll be out in a few minutes."

"Great! I'll be in the car."

He grabbed all his equipment and slowly brought it down.

He met Marinette ten years ago. If someone told him, you could selflessly love someone for that long; he would have laughed.

Ten years later, he was here, still in love with a girl who was beautiful in every sense of the word, and good in every way.

Only, she'd never love him back.

It stung so bad.

In only a few minutes, they were at the wedding. He greeted everyone with his smile intact, his faux happy disposition not flattering. He ignored the envious twists his heart made when he chatted with a starstruck Adrien and proceeded to joke around despite the jealously that coiled in his stomach.

Then, the ceremony started, and she walked down the aisles. His mind went blank as she walked past him and to her future husband to be. She looked gorgeous, her self made dress, soft makeup and pinned up hair, it was so Marinette, and his treacherous heart leaped, while the butterflies in his stomach turned out to be a whole damn zoo.

Before he knew it, the wedding was over, and he was getting drunk at the bar during the reception. The whole thing was definitely planned by Marinette and Adrien, from the venue to drinks that were being served, it was a perfect blend of two cultures that they both came from.

As the party died down, and the dawn slowly approached, he found himself chatting with the newly-weds. Adrien drifted away to talk with Nino, and it was just him and Marinette. Just for that brief second, he pretended that she was his bride, and it was him and her who just got married.

But as he left, she ran to him.

"Hey, Luka!"

"Yeah Ma-Ma-Marinette, or should I refer to you as Mrs. Agreste." He watched her turn a delightful shade of pink.

She lightly punched his shoulder, "Well Mr. Couffaine, I'll have you know that Mr. Agreste has teased me more than enough about that and I refused to be teased about it anymore!"

"Fine, but at least tell me something I can tease you about."

She pretended to be in deep thought, "Umm, how bout I tell you nothing."

"Come on. I need some future blackmail material."

"Please, you can't hurt me even if your life depended on it."

She was right about that. Nonetheless, he played along masking the hurt.

"You never know, I could be a real bad person Mari."

"Sure you could." She laughed, and the moonlight shone on her like a spotlight.

He was sure, he'd never fall for someone else, by loving Marinette was accepting that his sun could never get too close.


End file.
